


Red Velvet

by desk_mess



Series: BtJM One-Shots [5]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slight self-degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desk_mess/pseuds/desk_mess
Summary: Charles finds Beetlejuice celebrating his birthday alone... in the dark... in the basement.(Rated Teen for Language.)
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz
Series: BtJM One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a headcanon in this post. https://thebeetleb0y.tumblr.com/post/623302296350212096/beetlejuice-and-charles-headcanonssfw  
> Also I didn't proofread so it probably doesn't flow well.

No one had seen Beetlejuice for the past two days. He seemed to have vanished straight into the night. Lydia didn't even have a clue as to where he could have possibly gone. Collectively, the household fretted that he had been kidnapped by Juno or some other higher power. 

Charles had volunteered to stay home from work and look for the "damn demon." It was almost noon when he decided to get up for coffee and toast. He trudged his way down the stairs and stopped at the basement door. A soft, rhythmic humming was seeping under the door. Charles briefly debated going down into the basement. The Maitlands couldn't leave the house so they could do it.... On second thought, however, he remembered that they refused to even go near the basement door. He'd have to ask Delia to look into PTSD treatment for them. 

The creaking of the door under his fingers echoed down into the basement but the humming did not yet cease. Sneaking quietly down the stairs, Charles realised that the humming was that of one Mx. Beetlejuice. The mortal man left the lights off in hope that the demon wouldn't just teleport away. Disappointingly, it was when he hit the bottom step that his cover was blown. The old wood creaked dangerously under his weight and the humming cut short with a yelp. Charles glared at the step as if it had cursed his firstborn. 

Nonplussed, Charles continued on, stumbling through the maze of boxes. The deeper he went, the lighter it got. He realized quickly that this was because there was a candle flickering somewhere in the dank basement. He followed the soft orange glow of the little flame. 

What Charles found was certainly not what he expected. 

In the furthest corner of the basement sat Beetlejuice. His knees were pulled up to his chest, black and white striped dress pulled down to his feet to hold them in place. His feet were socked with pastel green tights, holes forming in the heels. Standing out brightly against his wine purple hair was a matching hairband with a big pastel green bow in the center. In front of the demon was a single, small cupcake, candle on it flickering away steadily. 

Charles sat down slowly in front of Beetlejuice, watching as he flinched and shut his eyes. He opened them back up again, his hair also lightening in hue. 

"'Sup there, Chucky boy?" 

"Nothing much. Just came to see what the buzz was about." Beetlejuice snorted as Charles struggled to speak in slang. "So whatcha doin' down here on your own, in the dark?" He still wasn't used to slang but Lydia had told him it made Beetlejuice more comfortable so he was at least willing to try. Beetlejuice let out another sound like a snort and looked up at Charles. At least the slang gave him something to lighten his mood, if his brightening hair was anything to go by.

"Oh just the usual, ya know." Beetlejuice picked up the cupcake (red velvet with vanilla frosting, Charles noted). 

"And just what is the 'usual'?". It was at this point that Charles regretted having Beetlejuice as a son figure. Beetlejuice held up the cupcake and slipped the candle between his fingers. 

"Just sixty-nine-ing a cupcake, as one does." Charles winced and slapped Beetlejuice's hand gently. The demon promptly stopped and put the cupcake back on the floor. "Sorry man, you asked for it!" Charles shook his head uneasily as his companion chuckled wholeheartedly, hair turning a sickly soft green. A few moments later, Charles looked up and a rooster with green feathers sat in front of him, pecking at the cupcake. 

"Alright, that's enough avoiding your problems, Beej." The rooster seemed to slump and in a puff, Beetlejuice was back. 

"Come on, man, that was a go-" he was interrupted by a sudden hacking fit, feathers flying from his mouth. Charles moved to the side and patted the demon on the back until the fit was over. Once he calmed down, Charles inquired again. 

"Seriously, though. What's up?" Beetlejuice sighed, jovial facade breaking down at the concern in Charles' face. The gradually built up green sunk into the demon's roots, returning the wine purple to its former glory. 

"This is gonna sound so stupid-" 

"No it isn't." Now this was something Charles had experience in. "You aren't stupid. In fact you're quite quick-witted and knowledgable," he paused and held up one of the feathers "especially with sex jokes and history."  _ Damn. Delia is really rubbing off on me. _ Beetlejuice scoffed but Charles saw his eyes take on a glassy reflection. "Just because you can't read or 'function like a demon' doesn't mean you're stupid or worthless. You're smart and have opinions and feelings just like the rest of us. Judging by your hair, these feelings are ones you weren't allowed to express. So, because I care about you, you chaotic dumbass, I'd like to hear them." By this point, Beetlejuice had conjured up a tissue and was wiping his eyes and laughing. 

"I... I uh. Damn, I'm more sensitive than I thought, shit. Um. Today's... my birthday. Mom got really abusive on my birthdays. So I started celebrating by myself. Miss Argentina would make me these tiny, lil' homemade cupcakes but since I can't get into the Netherworld, I had to magic one up. They aren't as good." As he said this, a centipede crawled out of the cupcake. Beetlejuice reached out and grabbed it, stuffing it into his dress pocket. 

"That's horrible. I don't see why that's stupid. It's perfectly normal to want to celebrate one of your most important days. Now. How about we text Delia and have her get some cake stuff and we all make cupcakes? Hmm? I won't tell them why if you don't want to." 

"Are you sure that's okay?" 

"I'm positive." Charles stood up and reached down a hand to pull the demon to his feet. "Now let's go see what we need." 

* * *

Later that night, the household gathered in the kitchen, utensils and ingredients spread out upon the counters. Throughout the ordeal, flour was mushroom-clouded, sugar was chugged, lewd jokes were made, and eggs were eaten raw. And at last, a red velvet cake with vanilla frosting made a millenia old demon feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: You are loved and cherished and we'd hate to lose you <3.


End file.
